


The Dolphin Story

by AniZH



Category: Victorious
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-12
Updated: 2016-07-12
Packaged: 2018-07-23 15:01:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7468122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AniZH/pseuds/AniZH
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beck wants to invite Jade on a boat tour but she doesn't want to because she hates the ocean. She explains to Beck why.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Dolphin Story

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!  
> Someone on fanfiction.net gave me the idea for this one shot which I'm very thankful about.  
> The story refers to the experience Jade has with dolphins which she and Beck also talk about in The Worst Couple. This story is very light and... yeah... I hope it fits into everything we know. ;)  
> Have fun reading and possibly tell me what you think. :)

Beck tries to think of fun things to do with Jade. They are together now for about three months and Beck doesn’t want it to get boring. Not that he could ever be bored with Jade but sometimes he’s afraid Jade could get bored with him. He’ll find out that she actually enjoys just hanging around together which doesn’t mean they ever stop doing some bigger fun things together every now and then, even going paragliding at one point.  
Now, he suggests as they are in his room together and watch some bad TV program, sitting next to each other on the couch, their feet up the table, his arm around her. “I’d like to invite you on a boat tour.”  
It has been a bare thought this morning and he hadn’t yet looked up what would be the possibilties. Like... He probably would also like doing some sort of gondola tour but he’s not sure if Jade won’t find that too cheesy. Maybe, they could go to a boat party or visit something by boat or something. He doesn’t know yet and also doesn’t have an idea about prices yet.  
Jade looks at him with raised eyebrows: “A boat tour?”  
Okay, she doesn’t look convinced. “Yeah. It would be something different. Being out in the ocean and stuff.” He always likes the sight when he is on a boat.  
“Great. On a full boat with hundreds of strangers as I’m guessing you can’t pay for a yacht for just the both of us,” Jade says depreciative.  
The gondola tour would of course be just for the both of them (and some person to row it), though on a really small boat. Well... But he has the feeling anyway that this isn’t necessarily about the boat being too overcrowded for her taste.  
“I think we could still make it nice and beautiful,” he carefully says but she decides: “No.”  
And she looks back to the TV. He watches her instead and has to ask: “Why not?”  
“Because I don’t want to,” she says and he knows she doesn’t like being probed but he doesn’t get this at all.  
He wonders if he should question further or if he doesn’t want to risk a fight with her how it sometimes happens. He’s still watching her in any case which she obviously doesn’t like. Finally, she spits out, looking back to him: “Gosh, why do you always have to be so annoying?”  
He shrugs. “I’d just like to know what’s going on.” He wants to know what’s wrong with a boat, so he knows in which direction he doesn’t have to think anymore for dates. “Like... If I could surprise you with a yacht some day: Would you like to do that?” He has the feeling she wouldn’t. He wonders if she gets sea sick – or if she possibly doesn’t like boats because she isn’t in control on them as much as on the ground.  
Jade rolls her eyes. “No.”  
“Why not?” he prompts again as she has just pretty much admitted that a boat being too crowded isn’t the reason.  
“Because I don’t like the ocean,” she simply answers. She doesn’t like the ocean? What does that even mean? Why wouldn’t she like the ocean in general?  
She notices his confused face and rolls her eyes again before she actually starts explaining: “I’ve been in it on a boat in third grade with the whole class. We wanted to see whales and stuff.”  
“That’s awesome,” Beck says in the short pause Jade makes. That sounds like a fun class trip. They haven’t done anything like that at his elementary school.  
Jade moves slightly away from him, almost out of his arm, glaring at him. She doesn’t appreciate him interrupting in any way – and also probably doesn’t like him thinking of a trip like that as awesome. Whatever has happened to her on it. He’s about to get to know.  
“Well,” she slowly continues, “there were stupid dolphins who suddenly... mobbed the boat. I leaned over the rail like everybody else to see them better and one of those stupid things suddenly shot out of the water and tried to bite off my arm. Just mine.”  
“It bit you?” Beck asks confused and Jade answers pointedly: “Yes.”  
“Dolphins don’t bite,” he says because he’s pretty sure they don’t. And he has never seen any sort of scar or something on any of Jade’s arms that would imply that some animal ever bit her.  
He sees Jade pressing her lips together before she says: “Well, it shot out and bumped my arm, whatever. I’m sure it wanted to pull me in or something.”  
He snorts as he’s trying his best to hold back his laughter. He knows she’s serious about this but that actually makes this funny. A dolphin apparently playfully dumped her arm which is an awesome experience and she thinks the animal wanted to do something bad and doesn’t want to go too close to the ocean anymore because of it? As if that dolphin could come back or something and try again?  
Jade of course realizes he holds back his laughter and says with a dark look: “You’re an asshole.”  
“I’m sorry,” he says though he’s still grinning brightly which makes Jade punch him in the side – luckily not at all with all her strength. “But dolphins like to play. I bet it just liked you or something.”  
“Yeah, right,” Jade answers dryly, crossing her arms in front of her, moving even further away from him on the couch.  
He still smiles. “Other people would love that story and hold it dear to their hearts forever.” Because they so would. He would’ve loved it as a child if a dolphin would’ve come up to meet his hand or arm. He would still love it. Especially if the dolphin would do that just with him and with noone else. He knows a lot of people who would even brag about an experience like that.  
“Other people are idiots,” Jade says though. “Especially you.”  
He slides closer to her again. “Come on. I just think it’s funny.”  
“I notice. Asshole,” Jade spits out. This really seems to affect her, she seems to hate that memory. He still doesn’t fully get it, he thinks.  
“I’m sorry. So, you don’t like oceans because there are dolphins in there?” he makes sure.  
“Yes,” she answers as if that’s obvious.  
Honestly? He still feels like he has to laugh. He asks further: “You don’t go into the ocean at all anymore since then? Not on a boat or otherwise?”  
“Right,” Jade confirms.  
Yet... “How about on a beach?” They pretty much have an ocean in front of their door and he can’t imagine Jade not having gone to the beach since third grade. She isn’t your normal girl but avoiding the beach altogether while living in LA?  
“Well, if it’s too warm outside, I obviously sometimes go to the beach though pools are much more enjoyable. Sand is annoying anyway. And I don’t go too far in to swim or something. That’s just stupid.”  
He blinks and asks with a surpressed laugh: “Because dolphins could wait there to attack you?”  
Well, he has definitely overstepped a mark there. Suddenly, she is up her feet and on the way to the door, deciding harshly: “I’m leaving.”  
“No, please,” he instantly says, getting up as well and grabbing her by her wrist to stop her.  
She slaps his hand away but stays all the same, glaring at him: “You’re an awful boyfriend.”  
That’s something that hurts him a little. She can call him stupid and everything but being an awful boyfriend is something directly referring to her and he hates if she implies he’s not doing something good enough for her or something. Because he does want to be a good boyfriend for her, wants to make her happy.  
He says earnestly: “I’m just wondering how you, who’s afraid of nothing, is actually terryfied of cute little dolphins.”  
Because she’s always so fearless and strong and... who the hell is so afraid of dolphins that they want to have nothing do to with the ocean anymore?  
Somehow, his words must have soothed her. At least, she doesn’t seem as angry anymore as she clearly states: “Firstable: They are not cute. Second of all: I’m not terryfied. They just creep me out.”  
“Uhu,” Beck answers as he takes her hands in his which she allows.  
Of course, he still thinks she’s afraid which she notices as he also has to smile again. “Stop it,” she warns him.  
And how can she actually be so... adorable almost?  
He pulls her into a soft kiss she luckily also returns, then he quietly and honestly says: “I love you.”  
That finally seems to fully soften Jade again. The topic stays one he teases Jade with over the relationship from time to time which she sometimes seems amused at as well and other times get angry at.  
Now, they share another kiss and Beck is just glad to know another thing more about Jade.


End file.
